Beautiful Rescue
by DeAnna's Rhapsody
Summary: The story of how Violet, daughter of Drew Lipsky  Drakken  and Helen Parr  Elastigirl , is saved from herself by Buddy Pine  Syndrome .
1. Chapter 1

Violet Parr was bored out of her mind. It was Saturday morning, and she had nothing to do. All of her friends had dates on the weekends, but ever since she and Tony Rydinger had broken up, she had decided that boys were nothing but trouble.

She was just about to call the NSA and see if they had some kind of mission for her when her best friend Kim Possible called.

"Hello?" she said into the receiver.

"Hey, Vi. You doing anything later?" Kim asked.

Violet grinned. "As a matter of fact, I'm totally free all day."

"Perfect. You wanna go to a family reunion with me?"

"Don't you think that'd be a little weird since I'm not family?"

"Who cares? I don't want to go by myself."

"Ron couldn't go?"

"I didn't ask him. You see, I have this cousin that Ron doesn't quite get along with."

"Why does that not surprise me? Sure, I'd be glad to come if you really think it's all right."

"Well, duh, why else would I be asking you?"

"Okay, you can pick me up whenever, then. I'll be ready."

"Sounds good. I'll probably be there to get you around ten or so."

"Alrighty. See ya then."

"Bye."

With a shrug and a small smile, Violet changed out of her pajamas into jeans and a sweater. It's better than sitting around here all day, she thought to herself.

)-^-

Kim drove up at nine fifty-two, and Violet called into the kitchen to her stepmom, "I'm going out with Kim, Shego!" She went on out quickly so Kim wouldn't have to get out of her car.

After they had been driving for a few minutes, Violet asked, "Where is this reunion going to be, anyway?"

"My grandmother's house," Kim answered.

"And which side of the family is this?"

"My mom's." Kim was always careful not to talk too much when she was driving, so Violet didn't ask her any more questions.

The girls pulled up at the house and got out. There weren't many people there yet, so they just went on inside and greeted Kim's grandparents. Kim's parents and little brothers were already there, so Violet said hello to them, too.

In the next few minutes, the house got crowded with people, and lunch began. Violet met lots of Kim's family members, and they were all very nice. She was began to wonder who it could have been that Ron didn't get along with. She decided she might as well ask Kim.

She was just about to pose her question when the front door flew open. Everyone in the room turned their attention to the door, but no one was to be seen.

"That would be my cousin Buddy making his grand entrance," Kim said with a chuckle, "I'm surprised he even came this year." Violet watched the door closely, curious about this "Buddy" character.

She almost fainted when he stepped into the doorway. She recognized him immediately as someone she had thought she would never see again, someone she thought was dead. It was Syndrome, the man who had tried to kill her and her family several years ago. He had been sucked into a jet turbine by his cape, and she had never even considered the fact that he might have survived. Now that she thought about it, she couldn't see how it was even possible. But there he was standing right in front of her.

He looked a little different since the last time she had seen him. One, he wasn't wearing his supersuit, and two, he had gotten a haircut. If she didn't know better, she would have thought he looked like a rather nice person.

But she knew better.

)-^-

When Buddy Pine stepped into his grandmother's house, he knew something was terribly wrong. There, sitting on the couch next to his cousin Kim, was one of the last people in the world he wanted to see: Mr. Incredible's daughter. He wasn't supposed to recognize her without her supersuit, but he did. She hadn't changed much.

From the look on her face, she recognized him, too. That was unexpected.

He knew that revealing their identities wouldn't do either of them any good, so he pretended not to even notice her. "Hey, Kimmy," he addressed his cousin, "Long time no see."

"It really has been awhile. You're never around anymore."

"I've been busy," he said quickly.

She gestured to Violet and introduced her, just as Buddy hoped she would, "This is my best friend Violet Parr. Vi, this is my first cousin, Buddy Pine."

He filed that bit of information away. It's only fair that I know their secret identities, he thought to himself, They know mine.

"Hello there," he said in a flirty voice, holding out his hand to her. She took it out of obligation, but she glared daggers at him. Her grip was firmer than he had expected.

"It's nice to meet you," she said through gritted teeth.

Kim smiled and said, "Violet and I go to college together."

Buddy continued to grin as he watched Violet cringe. "How long have you two known each other?" he asked.

"Oh, I guess we met...well, it was right after I started at U of M, so it's been pretty much the whole time I've been there. I'd say almost two years."

He had actually forgotten that his cousin went to the University of Metroville, so it was good to be reminded. He knew the Parrs used to live in Metroville, so he asked Violet, "Do you live in Metroville, too?"

"That's where my mom lives," she muttered. He could tell she hadn't meant to divulge as much information as that statement actually included, but it didn't matter anyway. He had no clue how he was supposed to take that.

Kim helpfully explained, "Her parents are divorced," she explained, "Her mom and stepdad live in Metroville, but her dad and stepmom live here in Middleton." This was getting better and better.

"I used to know some people in Metroville. Who are your parents?"

Violet glared at him, but she had no choice but to answer, "My mom and stepdad are Helen and Bob Parr."

He filed that bit of information away, too. He would have some research to do later. He was hoping to find out who her dad and stepmom were, but he decided not to push his luck. "Well, it's been nice talking with you, Violet, but I think I'm going to go get something to eat."

"Goodbye, Mr. Pine."

"Call me Buddy. There's not enough of an age difference between us for you to call me mister."

She frowned, but complied nonetheless, "Fine. See you around, Buddy."

With a grin, he replied, "Until next time."

)-^-

"So...what did you think of my cousin Buddy?" Kim asked Violet that night when they got back to Kim's house.

"What about him?"

"Look, I saw how uncomfortable you were with him. Are you crushing?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but no."

"Then why were you so tense?"

"It's...complicated."

"Oh, come on, Vi, you know you can tell me anything."

"You're not going to like it."

"Try me."

"He's-" she took a deep breath and tried again, "He's Syndrome."

Kim raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Your cousin Buddy. He's Syndrome."

Kim laughed, "The Syndrome? Very funny. He's dead, remember?"

"I'm serious, Kim. I don't know how he's alive - heck, I don't even know how I recognize him - but that was definitely Syndrome. I promise you it was."

Kim frowned. She knew from Violet's stone cold expression that there would be no changing her mind. "How is that possible?"

"I have no idea. I know one thing though: he hit the information jackpot today."

Kim frowned again and grumbled, "Yeah, thanks to me."

"It wasn't all your fault. I said more than I should have, too."

"Are you sure he recognized you?"

"Oh, absolutely. I could see it in his eyes. Didn't you notice the way he kept grinning?"

"I just thought he liked you. We're just going to have to be extra careful."

"Seriously. Hey, don't say anything about this to my parents, okay?"

"You're not going to tell them?"

"No, I'll just get in trouble."

"That's true. Plus they'd tell the NSA."

"Ew. Then they would take matters into their own hands, and we wouldn't even get to do any investigation of our own."

A small smile tugged at Kim's lips. "And that would be just horrid, wouldn't it?"

"I think we could use some adventure. I know I could...why are you looking at me that way?"

"I still think you're crushing."

"What? Are you insane? Apparently you don't remember what that man put us through. Don't make me throw up."

"Whatever you say," Kim answered with a grin; Violet didn't think Kim saw, but she did: Violet was blushing.


	2. Chapter 2

Violet felt a hand on her back as she stood looking at the grapefruit. She jerked around, expecting to see Ron or one of her other friends. To her surprise, it was Syndrome. Again. Her surprise seemed to please him.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I was actually planning on buying some groceries here. Is that a problem, Miss Parr?"

Her eyes narrowed. "I meant what are you doing in Metroville."

"I'm here to see my family."

"Really? Is that all?"

"Is that not a good reason?"

"Listen, why are you talking to me?" she quickly changed the subject. She didn't like to talk about family with anyone, let alone this man.

"I tend to talk to people I know when I see them in the grocery store. I didn't realize that was a crime."

"You need to watch your tone, mister. You don't want me to tell my father you're here, do you?"

"You haven't already?"

She wasn't sure how to answer that. "I...I haven't seen him since the reunion." Lie.

"You haven't seen your dad in a week?"

She lowered her voice so only he could hear her. "My personal life is none of your business, Syndrome."

"Please, call me Buddy," he answered, as loudly as ever.

Her brow furrowed as she said, "Fine. You still haven't answered my question, Buddy. What do you have to gain from talking to me? And I mean me, specifically. If you think you're going get more information about my family, than you've got another-"

He cut her off. "Maybe I just like talking to pretty girls."

Violet wasn't sure if it was his words, his tone, or the look on his face that made her blush, but she quickly turned away so he wouldn't see. "It's been delightful, but I really must be going," she growled, grabbing the grapefruit and heading towards the checkout line.

With a small wave and a wide grin, he chuckled. "Later."

)-^-

There was a new spring in Buddy's step as he walked up his cousin's driveway and knocked on the door. "Just a minute!" he heard Kim's mother call. "I'll get it!" called another voice - one he remembered all to well. Buddy wore his signature grin. His day just kept getting better and better.

When the door opened, Ron Stoppable stood in the doorway, his mouth agape. "Oh, hello, Ron. It's been a long time," said Buddy.

Ron turned and went back inside without a word. He left the door open, so Buddy followed him into the living room. Sitting in front of the television were Kim's twin younger brothers Jim and Tim, their eyes glued to the screen. "Hey, fellas," Buddy said. They didn't look up, so he stepped in front of the TV.

"Hey, move it, will ya?" Tim said without thinking. Then he recognized Buddy. "Cousin Buddy! Hey!"

"It's good to see you!" said Jim. They jumped up from their seats and hugged Buddy.

"Where's your sister, guys?" he asked.

"Upstairs in her room. I think she's getting ready to go out with Ron," said Tim.

Ron was sitting on the couch staring at the wall. "Are you and Kim going out tonight?" Jim asked him. He continued to stare forward as if he didn't hear. "Hello? Are you even awake?" No answer.

"I think he's broken," Tim said with a chuckle.

Buddy chuckled, too. "What's the matter, Ron? Tired?" His eyes drifted from the wall to Buddy, then back to the wall.

"I guess we'll just find out when Kim comes down," said Tim.

As if in answer, Kim appeared on the staircase. "Oh, Buddy! Hello! I didn't even know you were here." She frowned at Ron. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Buddy replied, "You know he doesn't like me."

Kim continued to frown. "Oh, come on, Ron. Pull yourself together." He looked up at her but said nothing. "I don't even know what your problem is, anyway. Buddy's never done anything to you. In fact, I think I'm going to invite him along." She spoke as if Ron was the only one who could hear her.

He jerked to life. "What? On a date? That's ridiculous, Kim, even for you. He'd just be a third wheel. He'd feel uncomfortable."

"As if you care about his feelings," Kim growled. Buddy had never heard her talk that way to Ron. He couldn't help smiling, even if he wasn't interested in joining them on their date. He might even agree to it just so he could make Ron feel uncomfortable. "I meant we could make it a double date. I'll call and invite Vi along." Buddy's smile disappeared. A date with Violet Parr? What was his cousin thinking?

"You know she won't go for it," said Ron.

"She will if I don't tell her it's a double date," Kim replied with a smirk. Buddy had never heard her talk that way, either. He liked the new side of his cousin he was seeing, and he wondered if it might have been caused by Kim's friendship with Violet. He decided a date with young Miss Parr might not be such a bad idea after all.

Ron couldn't argue with the determined look on his girlfriend's face. Apparently Buddy didn't have a choice in the matter, either, because Kim had Violet on the phone before he even had the chance to comment.

"Hey, do you feel like going bowling with me and some friends tonight?" she asked. Violet must have said yes, because Kim answered, "Awesome! Can you meet us at the bowling alley, or do I need to come pick you up?" Apparently the former. "Sounds great! See you there!" She hung up the phone and announced, "A double date it is." Her tone was so matter-of-fact that neither Ron nor Buddy dared to respond.


End file.
